On it like an Easter bonnet
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: Naughty behaviour between Zoe and Max, please review!


**Naughty one shot on what happened in that cupboard! I know some of the lines aren't the same but I couldn't be bothered to type it all out haha. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Making her way down the corridor off the ward, Zoe gave pretence in reading patient notes. Flashing the passing nurse an acknowledgement wink, Zoe kept walking until she'd passed. Checking to the left then right, she reversed, momentarily pausing outside the storeroom. Slyly pushing down on the handle with her elbow, she opened the door; the sounds of Max's guitar blessing her ears.

"Right" she muttered, closing the door behind her. Looking around the room that had recently been fashion into Max's 'office', she said "you really wanna have a word with your interior designer"

"Lock the door" Max told her firmly. She obeyed, flicking the lock as she felt his eyes burning into her backside as she did so.

"As I was saying" she began, bringing her arm up to check the time on her wrist watch, "I haven't got long so whatever this is, I expect it to be pretty impressive."

She sat on the table opposing the arm of the chair he occupied.

"Well if you want to see something impressive I'm holding the wrong instrument"

She rolled her eyes. "Right I've heard all the jokes before, Max, and they're not funny, so if that's all this is.." she stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, sit down" he told her, putting his guitar away, leaning it against the only chair.

She sighed, dropping the patient file she was holding in her hand to the floor. Stifling a grin, she reclaimed a seat on the wooden surface.

"Tell me again, uh, what did you say when you came in?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

She smirked, watching his lips as she repeated her words. "I said, whatever this is I expect it to be pretty impr-"

She was cut off by his lips pushing against hers forcefully. She never got to finish her sentence as he kissed her harder, both falling back on the wooden table. Zoe ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues danced. She wasn't sure of how sturdy this small table was, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she was about to find out.

Leaving her lips momentarily he unwrapped the stethoscope from her neck, throwing it on the floor. His lips left a trail of kisses down the column of her neck and collar bones as he inhaled her scent; Coco Chanel & cigarettes, the distinct smell rapidly becoming his favourite fragrance. He returned to her lips, his hands finding the zip on the back on her dress, pulling it down achingly slow. Slipping the fabric from her shoulders, Zoe raised her hips in order for Max to pull her dress of completely. Discarding of it over his head, he was pulled back down by the base of his skull as Zoe's lips desperately met his once again. For someone who didn't have time for this, she was enjoying it.

Toying with the hem of his polo shirt she pulled the top over his head, her hands dancing over his pectoral muscles. Unfastening the button of his trousers, she took the initiative of unzipping them too. He allowed her hand to wander down his chest and make their way to his boxers, groaning as she scraped her feather like nails across his hardness. Unable to resist any longer, he stepped out of his trousers, boxers also. Leaning Zoe back across the cold wood, sending chills down her spine, she bucked her hips as he pulled her panties down.

Lining his hips with hers, he entered her swiftly, relishing the gasp she let out. His rhythm was fast and furious. He gripped the sides of the table as he thrusts, suckling on her pulse point as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. Max left kisses along her jaw line as she threw her head back in pleasure, soon connecting with her lips as he swallowed her moans as she came.

Their liaison came to a pleasant finish. Both panting for breath and still joined, Zoe breathed "we should not have done that in here"

Max laughed as he got up and pulled his boxers back up, pulling Zoe up as she also redressed.

A loud knock and Robyn's only too familiar voice interrupted them.

"Fuck" Zoe whispered, sliding back into her dress as Max zipped her back up, throwing his top back on and passing Zoe her heels and stethoscope.

"Max" Robyn called.

"Hi" he said sheepishly as he answered the door, Zoe hiding behind it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just working out"

Robyn frowned. "You never work out"

"Which is why I thought now would be a good time to start"

"Right, well, we need a patient taken down to X-ray"

"Yep I'm on it like a.." he struggled to find the words, Zoe cursing him as she urged him to hurry. "..Easter bonnet"

"Have you been drinking?" Robyn exclaimed.

"I wish" he muttered as she sighed before leaving.

He closed the door.

"That was" Zoe gasped.

"Impressive?"

"No! That was just lucky" she complained, "I've got to try to sneak out of here now without.."

He silenced her with another long kiss.

"Max, I've got to go" she mumbled against his lips.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist"

She huffed as she opened the door, checking the corridor for anyone before turning back to Max. "I'm not wearing any"

They both giggled like teenagers as Zoe left, Max beamed as he leant against the door. Noting the black lace she left seated in his arm-chair.

On the other side, Zoe straightened her hair, stethoscope and dress before leaving to resume her shift.

* * *

**Again my apologies for any spelling errors or genuine mistakes, I didn't re-read it. Please review, would be lovely to hear what you thought!**


End file.
